Sapphire
by LadyRebelle
Summary: Why does it matter who we are, or where we come from, or what our race is? Isn't all that matters is that you're a good person? Can't that be enough? This is the story of a girl with no name and the mysteries surrounding her; watch as she makes friends, finds love, and learns that there's nothing wrong with being different.
1. First Meeting

1.

Snow fell from the sky, blanketing Manhattan. The peacefulness of it seemed to stifle most sound of the city. A young boy with red hair held out his small hands for the flakes to land and then melt on them. The five year old looked back at his father in wonder. David Xanatos knelt down next to him and softly said, "You know what makes snow?"

"No daddy, what?"

"They are the magic from angels. They use this magic to give new life to our planet."

"What do'ya mean? We're alive! Are they gonna get rid of us?!" Young Alexander looked up at his father with frightened eyes.

David chuckled, "No, son. The snow gets rid of the old life so that when spring comes, new life will flourish." Then he added, "Most intelligent creatures have learned to adapt to the cold weather, so we're fine!" He picked up Alex, "Now let's get home before your mom starts to worry about you!" Not too far from them, a limo was parked next to the curb of the park they were at.

The driver, Owen Burnett, greeted David and Alex as he opened the back door of the limo for them. "Owen, back to the Eyrie Building."

"Yes, sir."

At a stoplight, Owen noticed something strange in the sky. Of course it was cloudy, but in one area of the sky was dark purple. Owen felt goosebumps appear on his arms and neck; his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel and stared hard at the sky. Car horns could be heard behind him since the light had turned green, but Owen paid no mind to them. Black lightning, small at first, then gradually gaining in strength, began coming out of that purple spot in the clouds. Everyone stopped to stare at the sky and the honking behind him ceased. Manhattan was silent as its inhabitants gazed in wonder and fear at the sky. A black lightening bolt shot from the sky and hit a building near Owen and his two passengers. "GET OUT!" Owen yelled back to David and Alex, who were already in the process of leaving the vehicle. Open pushed his door open and tried to unbuckle his seat belt, but it had somehow gotten stuck. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. He may be a Fey, but he was in his human form, and he had programmed his human form to be able to be like a regular human: no magic and mortal. For the first time in his long life, he was scared for his life. What was worse is that his powers were locked so that he couldn't change back to his real self unless he was tutoring or protecting Alex.

Owen opened his eyes, wondering why the building hadn't crushed him. He realized he wasn't in the limo anymore. He was now on top of a skyscraper a couple of blocks away from the limo. That shouldn't have happened since he can't use his magic. But then he realized that he wasn't the only one. Across all the skyscrapers and buildings stood people that were once on the street. Owen assumed that whatever was going on, had moved everyone out of the way of the falling skyscraper. Something zapped past him, catching Owen off guard. He turned his head in the direction whatever it was went, but didn't see anything. Suddenly there were two things zapping in front of him, but they were moving so fast that he couldn't see them. "Dad, what's going on?" The small voice of Alexander asked his father. Owen turned around to see David and Alex behind him.

"I don't know Alex." David watched the lightning-like movements and then drew his eyes to Owen and gave him a look that meant something serious was going on. Owen nodded. He ran off to hide behind a building that housed the staircase. For Alex's safety to protect him from whatever these things were, he was able to change back into his true form – Puck. His true form was vastly different from his human form. He had long white hair and long elfish ears, wore a red shirt and a purple roman-styled tunic over it, along with darker purple tights and brown boots. His eyes remained the same light blue.

Puck took a stance, ready to shoot a freezing beam at the two warring creatures. They moved, it seemed, as fast as the speed of sound – or at least close to it. There was no way Puck could just aim the beam at a specific location, so instead he put both hands together, with palms facing outward, and let out a burst of magic at the sky, hoping to at least get one of the creatures. He was rewarded with two humanoid creatures falling from the sky. Puck realized that one was a young girl, seeming to have features of the Third Race and the other was a man who looked human – except for having a blue tail, blue antennae on his head, and blue stripes on his cheeks.

Somehow, the girl was affected by Puck's spell, but the man wasn't. He chased after the girl at a somewhat normal speed and landed beside her when she hit the skyscraper, several feet away from Puck. The girl struggled, but managed to break free from Puck's spell. As the man came down at her with his glowing fist, the girl put both hands together, palms facing outward, and an enormous blue blast emitted from them, sending the man far into the sky until he couldn't be seen. The girl fainted and Puck flew over to her to inspect her. She had light blue hair and a blue six-pointed star tattooed on her forehead. She had long elf-like ears like his own and had a petite frame. Her clothing was strange; it was mostly white, but the edges were yellow. Her sleeves and the bottom of her short dress were like flower petals. Bands were placed above each elbow and long flowing white sleeves extended from them. She had gold-colored sandals that wrapped around her legs up to her knees.

Bruises, scrapes, cuts, and gashes covered this girl's body. Puck had a feeling that this girl was the victim in the fight. Realizing that the man hadn't come back, Puck looked up at the gray sky. A cold rain drop hit his cheek. It wouldn't be long before it would start sleeting. He scooped up the girl and teleported himself, David, and Alex back to the Eyrie building. He wasn't worried about the other humans left on the skyscraper, they could find their way down.

The trio appeared in the living room in the castle part of the tower. Wouldn't be much longer before the Gargoyles awakened. David lifted his son onto his back. "Come on, Alex, time for bed!" Alex laughed as his father played piggy-back on the way to the elevator and then to his room.

Puck flew down the hall and into one of the rooms. He gently laid her on the king-sized canopy bed and then stood next to her as he studied her. He moved a few strands of her from her face while using the contact of their skin to determine her race. He pulled his hand back puzzled. He could definitely sense that she was a Fey, but that was only half her heritage. He couldn't tell what the other half of her blood was. It wasn't from any creature on Earth.

He stepped back and pointed a finger at each corner of the room, sending out little balls of energy that instantly became invisible. It was a sort of security. If she were to awaken then he would know. Before leaving the room, he took one last look at the girl. _"You're a strange one, but beautiful."_ With that thought, he teleported out of the room.

* * *

Sky blue eyes fluttered open; the girl sat up in her bed and took in the room she was in. _"I don't remember sneaking into a hotel..."_ She floated out of bed and over to a full length mirror to see if her injuries had healed. Most of them had, but the bad ones would take a little longer.

Memory of two nights ago came back to her; that man had been chasing her for a while now. It started on her fiftieth birthday a few months ago. She had been hanging out with her human friend, Amara, who had treated her to ice cream as a birthday present. The whole day that day, a man had been following them. It was that night, when she walked Amara back to the orphanage that her friend lived at, that the man attacked for the first time. He had sped up to Amara and pierced her body with all five of his extended claws. He had turned to look at her and said, "This is only the beginning. I will slowly tear you up, piece by piece." With that he had disappeared, but the attacks were constant. They were about once a week, but this past month, they had become more frequent and she was becoming tired of it all. She thought back to Amara; her poor friend had barely survived. She was still in the hospital, in a coma. She wanted to help her friend, but had no idea how to. She knew she had powers, but all she knew how to use them was for fighting.

Sighing, she walked over to the window to try to make out her location, but all she could see were clouds. The door to her room opened behind her and a man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes with glasses in front of them entered. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie and a white shirt underneath. "Mr. Xanatos would like to see you."

The girl blinked in surprise. _"Have I been reborn into another life or something?"_ She followed the man through several halls, down an elevator, and a few more halls before reaching extravagant-looking doors. Owen opened one and waited for her to walk in before closing it. Big glass windows were literally the wall straight across from her; a big expensive oak desk were in front of the windows. To the left side of the room was a giant flat screen TV. A man with a brown beard and brown hair tied back into a low ponytail stood behind the desk. He wore a white shirt and a brown jacket over it, along with brown kahkis.

"Good morning, young lady. I'm David Xanatos, CEO of Xanatos Enterprises. My co-worker and I had witnessed a fight between you and someone else and you were knocked unconscious. We brought you back here for you to rest and heal." He paused, "We _are_ curious as to what you are though."

The girl tensed up and her eyes hardened. "Why would you care?!" She stepped back, "Thanks for allowing me to rest in your home, but I didn't ask for help." She teleported out of the room; Xanatos didn't seem surprised, as he rarely was.

"We'll be seeing her again, sir."

Xanatos turned his attention back to Owen with a half-smile, "I know we will."

* * *

Several blocks away, the girl stood on top of the police station. The icy wind gently blew her hair. Since she didn't know how to use her magic to keep herself warm or to summon warmer clothes, she had stolen some clothes from a store a few blocks away. That was the way she has always had to live. She stared at the Eyrie building for a few minutes, contemplating what had just happened. The two men seemed nice, but she knew all to well how someone could act like your friend but turn out to be your enemy. She stepped off the ledge that she was standing on and sat down next to it, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She buried her face in her arms as she tried to figure out what to do next. A tear slipped out of her right eye; she hated being so cold towards people, but the pain in her heart was too great; she couldn't bear any more hurt. The way she had just behaved was something that had become an automatic reaction. _"_ _I'm sorry."_ She whispered to no one.


	2. Miss No-Name

2\. Miss No-Name

The girl who had no name jumped from building to building the next morning. Today was the warmest day all winter and she wanted to relish in the sunshine and the warmth. She stopped on the edge of one of the skyscrapers and peered over it at the people on the street far below, _"The_ _y_ _look like little ants!"_ She giggled and continued her jumping. She had been hiding for so long that she forgot what it was like to be in the bright, warm sunshine again. Soon it would be turning spring and she couldn't wait. Spring was her favorite season. She had even snuck into a store the previous night and stole a new outfit just for the upcoming season. She had stored her precious white dress in her dark green bag that she had swiped. She now wore a red tank top and bell-bottom blue jeans, with brown suspenders going from the front of her jeans and over her shoulders and then to the back of her jeans. As far as shoes went, she preferred to be barefoot. She never could stand wearing shoes.

Sirens blared from below and she looked down to see two police cars chasing another car. In a great white flash, the car disappeared, causing the police to make an abrupt stop and the policemen to get out of their vehicles. They stared at that spot the car disappeared at in awe, unsure of what they've just witnessed. A black car pulled up behind the cop cars and the girl instantly recognized the two men that exited them from the night before. She watched as they walked up to the cops and began speaking to them. She was curious as to what they could be talking about.

The girl teleported to a spot behind David Xanatos' car and squatted down; another car was on the other side of her, so she figured she would be safely hidden. "Let me just say that it's very important that I get that artifact back. I'll pay handsomely to whoever can find it, the person who took it, and return it safely to me." Xanatos said in a low voice.

The cops had an expression of a mixture of greed, but also concern as they weren't sure how they were going to be able to find this person. That car had literally just disappeared into thin air! One of the cops spoke up, "We'll do our best, Mr. Xanatos!"

"I don't want just "doing your best"; I want you to find it." With that, Xanatos walked back to his car and Own opened the driver's door, but paused for a moment, sensing that someone was watching him. He peered over the hood of the car and spotted blue hair. He raised an eyebrow as the person with the blue hair squatted down further and tried to get away without being seen, forgetting in nervousness that she could teleport. "Owen, what are you looking at?" Xanatos asked as he got back out of the car to see what his co-worker was watching. He spotted the blue hair frantically moving to the other end of the car. The girl had planned going from vehicle to vehicle until she could find something to hide in. "I knew we'd see her again." Amusement was written all over Xanatos and Owens' faces. "Owen, ask her if she needs a ride home. Be a little...persuasive…"

"Yes, sir." Own walked around the car and over to the girl, "Excuse me, miss, do you need help?"

The girl jumped up in surprise and spun around, "It's you again!" What he said registered, "And no, I don't need help!" Now that she was in plain sight, eyes from the crowd of people turned to her and stared at her strange appearance and her face burned bright red in embarrassment.

Owen realized that here she stood, in full Fey form, and she hadn't done anything to blend in, but being the center of attention _did_ seem to bother her. _"Doesn't she know_ how _to change her appearance…?"_ Owen walked up next to her and spoke loudly enough for the crowd to hear, "Ah, there you are!" He placed his hand on her shoulder, "You're going to be late for the costume party, we must get going!"

The girl looked up at him in surprise, but decided to play along. "I forgot! I'm going to be late!" She hurriedly jumped into the backseat of the car while Xanatos got in next to her and Owen in the driver's seat.

To go push the story along even more, David Xanatos decided to make it a real event and let all his "closest friends" know of a costume party being held that night at the Eyrie Building. He pulled out his laptop, being able to get internet by satellite, and began composing the email. Besides, the party could have other benefits as well.

The girl mentally slapped herself; she had just jumped into a vehicle with two people she didn't even know. There was no telling what they could do to her! _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ She repeated over and over to herself. She exhaled deeply and relaxed herself, she looked out the window and watched buildings and homes as they passed by, _"But, they_ did _save me..."_ Maybe there was a tiny chance she could trust them.

"So, what's your name?" Xanatos brought her out of her thoughts.

"Um.." Her cheeks flushed and she looked back out the window. She wasn't sure how to answer him, so she went with a simple, "I don't have one."

"You don't have one?" Xanatos raised an eyebrow, "That's hard to believe."

She quickly turned her head back to him in anger, "Well it's true!" She readied herself to teleport before Owen spoke up,

"I wouldn't do that." She looked at him astonished; how did her know what she was about to do? "You can't keep running away from everything." Those words hit her like a ton of bricks. She forced herself to relax again, putting her hands in her lap and looking down at them. They pulled up into a large garage and exited the car. She followed Xanatos and Owen to an elevator. Owen pressed a button with the infinity symbol; she had no idea what that meant.

An awkward silence passed on the elevator ride up, _"Where are they taking me?"_ She worried.

As if he read her mind, Owen spoke up, "We've decided to go ahead and host a costume party tonight, since that's the best coverup for that event earlier. And you'll be the guest of honor."

"The guest of honor?" She looked up at him incredulously.

Xanatos spoke up, "Well, people saw you earlier, and so they'll expect to see you at the party as well. And we'll be introducing to them our adopted daughter."

Now she was curious; normally she didn't care about who was who, but she had a suspicion here, "Who's that?"

"You." Xanatos smirked.

"Me?! Don't I get any say-so in this?!"

Next was Owen, "Since you seem to be unable to use your magic properly, and I know how society can be toward people who're different, I think it is safe to say that you're homeless, am I correct?"

" _How can he know all of that just by looking at me? There could be all kinds of scenarios; just because I can't use my magic to change my appearance doesn't mean I'm homeless! ...But he IS right..."_ She looked away in defiance, "Just because I don't know how to change my appearance doesn't mean I'm homeless!"

"But you are."

She turned her head to look angrily up at him, her face burning, "So what if I am?! I've been able to take care of myself for the past 50 years!"

"You're only 50?" Owen watched her face burn in amusement.

A hotel-like bell sounded and the doors finally opened and she followed them into what looked like a medieval castle with a modern touch. "Now, let's take a seat. We're very curious about you." Xanatos motioned for her to sit on the large sofa in the living room as he sat in an overstuffed recliner across from her while Owen remained standing. "I'll tell you right now that I believe in the supernatural, magic, the Third Race, Gargoyles, and so on. Nothing you can say will surprise me. It will merely...intrigue me." He paused, "We can see that you're of the Third Race, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes, sort of." She felt nervous; these were the first people to genuinely show any kind of interest in her.

"Now, can you explain why you don't have a name? I think that's a little odd."

"It's a long story. Let's just say my parents were ashamed of me and abandoned me as a baby. I was taken in by an elderly woman, but she couldn't give me a name, because from where I come from, a name gives power." She looked down at her fidgeting hands, "The woman who raised me said that only those that are blood-related to me or have some type of special bond with me, can give me a name. She said that she tried to give me a name once, but when she tried to do the ritual for it, her hand was burned – a sign that she wasn't allowed to name me."

It was Owen's turn to speak up, "And where is it that you come from?"

She wasn't sure how to answer. Xanatos said that he believed in magic and the supernatural, but what about aliens? "I came from the planet Nibiru." She paused and looked up at the two men in front of her. Neither one of them looked surprised.

"I assumed that half your heritage wasn't from anything here on Earth-" An explosion was heard from above them.

"What in the-" Xanatos, followed by Owen, raced up a flight of stairs.

The girl stood, unsure of whether to follow or not. "There you are…." She turned, but saw nothing. Her heart quickened and goosebumps appeared on her arms. It sounded like _his_ voice. She turned back around and raced after Xanatos and Owen. She came through a doorway and was met with a nightmare: the sky had changed to a strange purple and black color; strange demon-like creatures flew through the air, some had dead humans in their arms. Screams from farther to her left made her turn her head to see Xanatos being impaled and a short elf-man with white hair being electrocuted. Explosions and screams could be heard all over the place.

She grabbed her head as a searing pain shot through it and fell to her knees on the stone floor, while holding her head in both hands. "Wake up!" She looked up and found the elf-like man in front of her, blood dripping from him, "I said, WAKE-UP!""

Her eyes snapped open; the first thing she saw were several people hovering over her. She recognized Xanatos and Owen, but not the others. _"_ _It must have been one of those hallucinations again..."_ She sat up, someone had a hand on her back to help her. She looked around, noticing the bewildered faces on everyone. "What...happened…?" She knew the answer: she had an hallucination, but she had never had one around other people before, but she was curious as to what they would say.

"Something, interesting happened, for sure." Xanatos begun, "Owen and I were sitting the living room, talking to you, but your eyes turned purple and you started looking around frantically. You became very panicked and then a purple mist started surrounding your body. We had to do something. I tried to touch your shoulder to calm you down, but you burned my hand! Owen reached out to touch you the same time I did, but...it affected him differently..." Xanatos gave Owen a look, who nodded and straightened up. His body glowed in green magic and, when it dissipated, revealed the elf-like man that she had seen in her hallucination.

The elf-like man floated with his legs crossed, "The name's Puck, but to that later. What I want to know is how were you able to cancel-out Oberon's curse?"

The girl blinked in confusion, _"Curse? Oberon?"_

Xanatos saw her confusion and explained, "Oberon is the Lord of the Fey; he's the strongest out of the Third Race. He had placed a curse on Puck because Puck had disobeyed him. He had limited Puck's powers to where he could only use them to teach or protect my son, Alex." Xanatos, Puck, a red-headed woman holding a red-headed young boy, and a woman with dark hair and tanned skin all stood around her bed. "But somehow, _you_ canceled his curse and Puck is able to use his powers freely."

"I-I don't know how I did it. I saw something much different than that..." She worriedly explained her hallucination. "I've had them before, but the world in my hallucinations always include people I've never met and something is always happening. It can be anything from something small like a robbery to something huge, like...like tonight's..." She didn't want to think about it. That was the worst one she had ever had.

The dark haired lady walked up to her and with a gentle voice said, "Everything is going to be alright. I'm Detective Elisa Maza," she held out her hand and the girl timidly took it, "After what I've heard, I'm not going to be leaving for a little while." Then she added, "And plus I have to meet someone at the top of the castle."

The red-headed woman shifted her son from one arm to the other, "I'm Fox, David's wife," she turned to David, "I'm going to check on the preparations for the party. Our guests should be arriving pretty soon." She exited the room with her son and Elisa followed suit, saying that she needed to meet Goliath pretty soon. Now it was just the girl, Puck, and Xanatos.

Xanatos spoke up, "You should be getting ready soon," he gestured to a closet across from her bed, "There's all kinds of costumes for you to choose from in there. Be ready in 45 minutes." David left the room, but not before glancing back at Puck, who stayed behind.

Once the door shut, Puck turned to the girl, "Okay, look. You're going to have to have something to be called by. It's getting rather annoying trying to talk to you or about you without having a name to go by."

She looked up at him worriedly, "But if you try that, a part of you might be burned!"

Puck crossed his arms and smirked, "Well, it's not a real name. Call it a nickname. A nickname isn't a real name, so it should work." He looked down at her, "So, what do you have in mind?"

She thought a bit, but nothing came to mind. She had never thought of what name she would like before since she couldn't name herself. "I-I'm don't have any in mind..."

"Well, we have to call you _something_ , so I'll give you a name." He reached out a hand and moved a few strands of her sapphire hair away from her eyes; Puck smirked at the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "You have such unique hair. Must come from your other heritage." Blue was not a natural hair color for any living creature on Earth; of course Fey could change their hair to whatever color they desire, but they couldn't be born with it. "Sapphire..."

She looked up at him, "What…?"

Puck raised her chin up so he could see her sky blue eyes better, "You're official nickname is Sapphire."


End file.
